


She Is Love

by chasing_ghosts (Betweenthelines5)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Nicole Is A Little Shit, Nicole and Waverly Totally Like Each Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Waverly Is Hella Gay For Nicole, WynHaught brotp, Wynonna Is So Okay With This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenthelines5/pseuds/chasing_ghosts
Summary: Waverly gets kicked out of her dorm room and has no other choice but to stay the night with her sister.Only problem is, Wynonna is at work.And Waverly is stuck with her roommate who can't seem to stop flirting with her.





	She Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Found a prompt, kinda rolled with it, might continue.

__Waverly sighed in relief when her dorm room came into view; she hadn’t been home since early that morning and she was exhausted. The first week of classes had been a lot harder than she thought they would be and all she wanted to do was finish up her PSYCH101 homework, find a documentary on Netflix and get some sleep. It was her first time outside of Purgatory and although she would never admit it out loud, she was having a bit of hard time adjusting to her new life.

 

 

She slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open, only to have it shut immediately in her face. “Stephanie, what the hell!” Waverly huffed, trying to get the door open. “Um, hello? What the hell are you doing?”

 

 

Stephanie sighed loudly and swung the door open, clearly annoyed, “What?”  


 

Waverly went to speak but stopped and rolled her eyes when she saw the half-naked frat boy laying on her roommates bed. “Seriously? We have a rule. Not on school nights.”

 

 

“Oh, grow up!” Stephanie Jones said, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is my room and I can do what I want. Now, please leave. Jackson and I have _plans._ ”

 

 

Waverly wanted to punch the blonde-haired girl in the face, but she didn’t want to get kicked out in her very first week. “This is my room too. Where am I supposed to go?”

 

 

“I don’t care.” Stephanie said, pushing Waverly further into the hallway. “You’re a smart girl, Waverly, you’ll figure it out!”

 

 

Before Waverly could argue the door slammed yet again in her face and she was not about to spend most of the night arguing with her insufferable roommate. She honestly had no idea how the two of them were even paired together, they had absolutely nothing in common. Adjusting her bag, Waverly made her way back down the hallway, pulling her phone out as she went. It was times like this, she was extremely happy to be going to the same school as her sister.

 

 

_Waverly (7:27pm) Can I stay in your dorm tonight?_

_Wynonna (7:28pm) Baby girl, you do know you have your own room now, right?_

_Waverly (7:29pm) Har har._

_Waverly (7:29pm) My roommate kicked me out for the night._

_Wynonna (7:31pm) What a bitch._

_Wynonna (7:31pm) Doors always open. Come on over._

Waverly made her way across campus to the Junior dormitories. It was a small, old building on the outskirts of campus, barely housing a hundred students; considering most students in second year and up usually opted to have housing off campus. Unfortunately for Wynonna, she was too lazy to choose a place for herself over the summer and had no choice but to get stuck in a room that would for sure make her lose her mind. She wasn’t one to be caged.

 

 

///

 

 

After what felt like forever (damn the old building with a broken elevator) she finally made it to Wynonna’s dorm room on the fourth floor. She thought about walking in without knocking but decided against it when she remembered the last time she did that; she still has nightmares.

 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

 

Waverly’s eyes widened at the woman in front of her that was _definitely_ not her sister. “I uh, I’m Waverly, W- Wynonna’s sister and I-“

 

 

“Oh, hey.” The redhead woman held out her hand, “It’s about time we met, I’m Nicole.”

 

 

Waverly blinked rapidly, trying to focus but it was very hard considering the girl in front of her was in nothing but soccer shorts and a sports bra with abs that- _focus Waverly._ “Do you always answer your door half naked?” She asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

 

 

“Only when there’s a chance a pretty girl is on the other side.” Nicole said, dropping her hand to her side, seeing as Waverly wasn’t going to shake her hand. “Come in.”

 

  
“Where’s Wy?” Waverly asked, stepping into the room to see that her sister wasn’t there. She didn’t really know how to handle Nicole’s comment, especially when she could barely function when she looked at her.

 

 

“She didn’t tell you? She’s at work.” Nicole said, grabbing a hoodie and pulling it on. “She won’t be back until tomorrow morning after class.”

 

 

“No, she didn’t tell me that.” Waverly sighed for the umpteenth time that night. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll just go.”

 

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Nicole asked, tilting her in question.

 

 

Waverly couldn’t help but compare the taller girl to a puppy, an adorable look on her face. _Get it together, Earp, this is your sister’s best friend._ “My roommate kicked me out for tonight and since it’s the first week of school I’ve not really made any new friends, so I was going to stay here tonight but since she’s not here I’ll go.”

 

 

“Hey, wait, you don’t have to leave.” Nicole said, gently grasping her arm. “You can stay, it’s not a problem. Wy’s bed is free, and she said you could stay; besides, you aren’t bothering me.”

 

 

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked.

 

 

“Do you know how many times a pretty girl has showed up at my door to stay the night?” Nicole asked, giving her a look as she sat on her own twin bed.

 

 

“I- I do not, no.” Waverly said, playing nervously with her fingers. She knew Wynonna’s best friend from college was gay, she had heard the stories, but she hadn’t expected her to be so open about it.

 

 

“None, it’s not happened to me a single time.” Nicole said, “Do you know how upsetting that is?”

 

 

“Are you always this cocky?”

 

 

“Do you always blush this much?” Nicole countered with a smirk.

 

 

“I am not blushing!” Waverly said, grabbing one of Wynonna’s throw pillows and chucking it at the older girl. “You’re a jerk!”

 

 

“And you’re cute.” Nicole said as she leaned back against her headboard.

 

 

“You do know my sister will kill you, right? Like, she’s deemed the crazy chick with a gun back in our hometown.” Waverly said. “What would she say to you flirting with me?”

 

 

“Wynonna is all bark and no bite.” Nicole said, matter of fact. “From what I hear, your town is full of shit though, so. Seems like they cared more about their reputation then helping some poor girl who was lost and scared.”

 

 

“Did Wynonna tell you about-“

 

 

“We got really drunk the first week here our freshman year and she told me enough.” Nicole shrugged. “Been best friends ever since.”

 

 

“It’s weird that I’ve never met you. I mean, I’ve heard your name here and there, but it’s been three years and you’re such a big part of her life.”

 

 

“We live on two completely different sides of the country and my family would murder me if I missed a holiday or spent any of my free time away from them. They already hate what I’m going to school for and I don’t need to give them a reason to cut my funding.” Nicole said. “When your entire family are doctors and you decide to become a high school teacher, it doesn’t really go over well.”

 

 

“You want to be a teacher?” Waverly asked. “I thought Wynonna mentioned you being in the criminal justice program a while back?”

 

 

“I shattered my knee in a car accident.” Nicole said. “Hasn’t really been the same since, hurts like a bitch most of the time, so I figured I’d go after something else. I love English and I like most kids, so I figured being a teacher would be the best option.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, that sounds awful.” Waverly said.

 

 

Nicole waved her off, “It’s in the past. Gotta keep movin’ forward. What about you?”

 

 

“A social worker.” Waverly admitted, “My sisters and I, we didn’t have the best life and I just feel like it’s what I’m meant to do. I know that sounds silly but-”

 

 

“I think that’s really fucking cool.” Nicole said. “Do you know how many kids are ignored every single day because adults just don’t care enough? They think children are over dramatic and sensitive and they won’t take the time to just stop and listen. I think a social worker is a great choice, Waverly; you’re going to change the world.”

 

 

Waverly looked down at her hands, trying to hide the smile from her face, “Thank you.”

 

 

“Don’t thank me, darlin’, it’s the truth.” Nicole said as she got up and tossed the remote control onto the bed next to Waverly. “Watch what you want, I’m gonna go grab a quick shower.”

 

 

///

 

 

_Waverly (9:13pm) I’m going to kill you dead._

_Wynonna (9:22pm) Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted the two of you to meet? I don’t think you understand how happy I was when you decided to come to this school._

_Wynonna (9:22pm) Isn’t Haught, hot?_

_Waverly (9:27pm) ……_

_Wynonna (9:28pm) Use your words, baby girl._

_Waverly (9:31pm) Are you trying to fucking tell me that this hot a hell redheaded chick that has been your friend for years, but I’ve never met, has the last name HAUGHT!_

_Wynonna (9:43pm) I want to be there so badly right now, you have no idea._

_Waverly (9:44pm) I just can’t believe your actually supporting this._

_Wynonna (9:46pm) Dude, if I had any excitement towards the v I would’ve been on Haught a long time ago but alas I am still strictly dickly. You on the other hand, it’s a perfect fit._

_Waverly (9:52pm) How did you even know that I liked girls? I haven’t told anyone._

_Wynonna (10:02pm) You dated Champ Hardy._

_Wynonna (10:02pm) You hated Magic Mike. No straight girl hates Magic Mike._

_Wynonna (10:03pm) You’re not very subtle._

_Wynonna (10:04pm) Oh yeah, and you dated Champ fucking Hardy._

_Waverly (10:06pm) That doesn’t mean I’m gay._

Nicole chose that exact moment to walk into the room, short hair still dripping wet from her shower. Waverly really tried not to ogle the redhead, but it was so hard not to when all the woman was wearing was a tank top and boxer shorts, leaving little to the imagination.

 

 

“You okay there, Wave?” Nicole asked.

 

 

“Fine, I’m fine!” Waverly squeaked as she reached for her phone. 

 

 

_Waverly (10:26pm) I’m going to still kill you._

_Wynonna (10:27pm) Get some, sis._

_Wynonna (10:29pm) Just don’t do it on my bed, ok?_

_Wynonna (10:37pm) Wave._

_Wynonna (10:52) WAVERLY EARP!_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at coldblood-blackheart.tumblr.com


End file.
